Womanizer
by emma holly cullen
Summary: I got this idea today and just thought I would try and write a fanficiton to this song. I don't own anything   S.Meyer owns twilight and Britney spears own the song. one shot E/R A/J E/B


Womanizer

I got this idea today and just thought I would try and write a fanficiton to this song. I don't own anything owns twilight and Britney spears own the song.

It been a week since Jacob left me. So my two best friends decide to take me out to a club called liquid. We had been in there for a couple hours when this three guys walked in from the way that all girls crowned around them and tried to get them to dance with them we knew what they were and they were heading our way.

Just at this point the song womanizer came on and the three off us got up and made our way on to the dance floor with them following us.

I started to sing along while making eye contact with the Bronze haired and green eye god. While Alice mad contact with his blond mate and Rose made eye contact with his brown curly haired friend.

Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
>I know you got a clue what you're doing<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<p>

With that the three of us looked around and pointed out a few of the girls drooling over them. Rose took the lead in the next bit

Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
>Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<p>

As it came to the chours we each went up to the guy that we had our eye on and strocked their check and ran our hands down them. While we all sang along.

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby<br>You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer<br>(Womanizer)

Alice steppe inwards toward s her guy and started to sing the next veruse. As Rose and I did the same.

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

(You!)  
>You got me goin'<br>(You!)  
>You're oh so charmin'<br>(You!)  
>But I can't do it<br>(You!)  
>You womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

(You!)  
>You say I'm crazy<br>(You!)  
>I got your crazy<br>(You!)  
>You're nothing but a<br>(You!)  
>Womanizer<p>

Went in to them enough for the to feel us but as soon as they went to touch us wee stepped back teasing them to come and get us.

When the next versus came on the guys each put their hands on our hips. Keeping their hands there so that they could work their charm on us.

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
>Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
>Who you are, that's just who you are, baby<p>

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
>To think that I would be a victim not another<br>Say it, play it how you want it  
>But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby<p>

With the next chorus we stated to grind against them to try to get them were we wanted them to be. As I did this I looked up into the face of the green eyed guy to find that it was Edward Cullen the guy that I had been love with thought our highschool. So his friends that my friends where dancing with had to be Emmett and Jasper the guys they love as well.

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby<br>You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer<br>(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

(You!)  
>You got me goin'<br>(You!)  
>You're oh so charmin'<br>(You!)  
>But I can't do it<br>(You!)  
>You womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

(You!)  
>You say I'm crazy<br>(You!)  
>I got your crazy<br>(You!)  
>You're nothing but a<br>(You!)  
>Womanizer<p>

As the chorus finished and the next verus started I could see my friend making out with Jasper and Emmett. Still dancing though.

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
>(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)<br>It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
>But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby<br>You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer<br>(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

(You!)  
>You got me goin'<br>(You!)  
>You're oh so charmin'<br>(You!)  
>But I can't do it<br>(You!)  
>You womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

(You!)  
>You say I'm crazy<br>(You!)  
>I got your crazy<br>(You!)  
>You're nothing but a<br>(You!)  
>Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I-I know just-just what you are are-are<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby<p>

As the song came to a end I could help but smile because Edward wrapped is arms and around me and lead me to free booth. He then said " Bella I have been trying to get you for year s thank god Rose and Alice have been dating Emmett and Jasper because I don't think I could have ever have found if the hadn't. what I'm trying to say is that I love you and always have done from the very first day of High school." He finished

To which I replied "I love you to." Then we shared a passionate Kiss.

The End

So what do you think please? Let me Know and check out mine and my cousin story on my site called Bonded by Love and let me know what you think of it as well. Please review


End file.
